Angel of Mine
by BlueAngel07
Summary: Bella has dealt with alot in her life and then Edward comes into the picture. How will things play out?
1. New Life

AN: I just started reading the books and I can't wait to see the movie. But here is my spine on how I think things should have gone. I hope you like it. Let me know.

Chapter One 'New Life'

Bella had looked out the window of her mom's Ford Expedition as they headed to the airport. She was about to start her new life with her dad, Charlie. Its ture they never really been close but she couldn't be in the city anymore. It was to tempting for her and to stressful on her heart. She's had three transplants in the last seveteen years. The last one was when she was sixteen and it seem to stick. She would have to take medication and go to weekly check ups with the town doctor. "Are you sure about this?" Gene asked looking over at her.

"Yes mom," Bella said softly. "You and I both know its for the best," she said softly.

"I know," Gene said looking down. "But I want an email at least once a week," she said. "And don't forget to call now and then," she said parking the car in front of the airport.

"Okay," Bella said hugging her mom and then got out of the car. "Bye," she said before heading into the building and then for her plane.

Charlie was waiting for her at the airstrip in Forks and smiled seeing her come out. Its true he hadn't been there for his daughter in her time of need but he was hoping to make up for it. "Bella," he said waving her over.

"Hey Charlie," Bella said not really wanting to use the term dad. I mean he was never a dad to her and he didn't deserve that title.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked softly.

"Fine," Bella said softly. "I am ready to go," she said sternly.

"Okay," Charlie said helping her load her bags into the car. They went driving down the road in silence and she was looking out the window of his cruiser.

Yep her dad was Chief Charlie Swan which would make her more of a topic for gossip. "Do you know of anyone that has a good working car for sale around here?" Bella asked softly.

"Actually I have a surprise for you," Charlie said causing her to look over. "I bought you a car its old but in good condition," he said causing her to arch her eyebrow.

"You didn't have to do that," Bella said not wanting to have to owe him anything.

"I know but I wanted your stay here to be less miserable," Charlie said causing her to smile slightly.

"Thanks," Bella said going back to look out the window. Once she got to the house she saw her new well old truck in the driveway. "Oh my god," she said seeing that it wasn't that bad.

"I thought you would like it," Charlie said as they both got out of the car.

"Maybe my new start here won't be that bad," Bella said looking at her car.

"Come on I have dinner ready for you," Charlie said causing her to look at him strangely.

"You cook now?" Bella asked causing him to laugh.

"Yes I cook now," Charlie said softly. "I had to since your mom and I split," he said. "How is your mother by the way?" He asked in a firm voice.

"She's fine," Bella said. "Since she's got her new husband," she said softly.

"Still don't like him huh?" Charlie asked causing her to shake her head and looking down. "Well let me get you to your room," he said causing her to follow behind him.

Bella's room was the same as it was when she left at the age of five. With the exception of a new bed, bed sheets, and a bigger rocking chair. "I tried to make it more grown up," Charlie said.

"Thanks," Bella said looking over at him. "I'll be down in a minute," she said softly.

"Okay," Charlie said walking out of the room. Bella began to decorate her room with pictures of her old friends, some posters, and pictures of her at the hospital.

Bella walked down the stairs to have dinner with her father. It was in an awkward silence though like it usually was for them. It was just hard for her to trust him when he abandone her. "I am going to go out for a walk tonight look around," Bella said putting her plates up.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Charlie asked. "I mean you could get a cold," he said worried about her heart getting sick again.

"I will wear a jacket and I took all my medicine," Bella said. "Please Charlie," she said begging him.

"Fine," Charlie said. "But only an hour," he said firmly.

"Thanks," Bella said running up the stairs to get her jacket. That night she went walking around the neighborhood. She passed by in front of this house and saw a group of kids.

They weren't like any of the kids she seen here not at all. These kids were pale just like her but like a death pale. They were all sitting there talking to one another and there were two couples but one boy that stood alone from the others. He was cute with reddish brown hair and hazel nut eyes.

Bella kept walking not knowing that he was looking back at her. That night she went home and went to change out of her day clothes. Not knowing that the boy she admired early that day sat across the street.

"Edward!" A female voice called out to her from the car.

"I don't get it Alice," Edward said looking at her from the window. "Why can't I read her mind?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"I don't know," Alice said. "But if she catches you watching her she is going to send her father after you not get in the car," she said firmly. "Esme and Carlisle are expecting us home," she said.

"Fine," Edward said taking one last glance at her before heading back to the car. That night aftering getting dressed she laid down in her bed thinking about her old friends and her old life.

It would be hard for her to adjust to this new life but she had to do it. If she wanted to live a full life.


	2. First Day At School

Chapter Two 'First Day at School'

Bella pulled her old truck in front of the school that next morning. Breakfast with Charlie wasn't that eventful but nothing ever was for them. She got out of the truck locking the door, placing her head phones on, and then seeing someone watching her. It was that kid from the house. She arched her eyebrow at him before walking off into class. "She wasn't scared," Alice said coming behind Edward.

"No," Edward said. "Why?" He asked. "The rest of the kids flip out when we look their way," he said crossing his arms and leaning against his car.

"I can see the future," Alice said. "I don't know everything," she said before walking away.

Bella walked into the office to get her class schedule and get her first day over with. "I am Bella Swan I came here to get my schedule," she replied.

"Oh my Bella," the older woman said standing up. "It's been to long," she said.

"Do I know you?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"Oh you were just a youngen when we met," the older woman replied. "My name is Beth Andrews," she said extending her hand and they shook.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said softly. "My schedule," she repeated.

"Oh right," Beth said shuffling through her pile of papers. "Here," she said handing it to her.

"Thanks," Bella said turning around to see the Cullen family behind her. "Excuse me," she said with a harsh tone and then pushing past them. Edward felt the brush of her shoulder and smell the scent that radiated off of her. It intoxicated him which scared him and intrigued him as the same time.

"Class schedule," Alice said being the first one of them to go to the counter. Edward watched her walk down the hall and Mike Newton made his way over to her.

For some reason Edward felt a pang of jealousy in his heart that he wasn't the one talking to her. He never felt that way about anyone before. "Hey," Emmett said motioning him to the counter.

"I am Mike by the way," Mike said extending his hands.

"Bella," Bella replied. "But you probably already know that," she said looking around. "Apparently everyone else does," she said causing him to laugh.

"You are the biggest thing to happen to this town in six months," Mike said. "Once something else major happens you'll be old news," he said causing her to look at him.

"And when will that be?" Bella asked causing him to laugh.

"Around this town not for awhile," Mike said causing her to sigh. "Here is our class," he said showing her the English room.

"Let's get this day over with," Bella said heading into the classroom. They went to sit in the back of the room and two students came over to them.

"Hi I am Jessica," Jessica said extending her hand. "And this is Tyler," she said causing him to smile.

"Bella," Bella replied. "You want to sit back here with us?" She asked causing them to smile and she finally made a few friends that she could tolerate.

That day at lunch she sat with them at a table that was center in the cafeteria. She looked over at the table with the Cullen's and looked back at Jessica. "Who are they?" Bella asked.

"Oh those are the Cullen's kids," Jessica said causing her to look back.

"As in Dr. Cullen," Bella said causing her to nod. "They seem," she said.

"Weird," Mike said finishing her statement.

"I was going to say different but okay," Bella said before turning back to them.

"I mean they are weird," Mike said. "I know they are all adopted kids but come on dating your sister adopted or not is just wrong," he said causing her to look up.

"Who is dating who?" Bella asked silently hoping that the boy with reddish brown hair and perfect hazel nut eyes wasn't attacked. But why did she care?

"Um the real buff one is with the blonde," Jessica began. "Their names are Emmett and Rosalie," she said causing Bella to nod taking in the information. "And the two nerdy looking ones are together their names are Jasper and Alice," she said. "And the one that looks completely boyish is Edward he is not with anyone I don't think anyway but he is cute," she said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess," Bella said looking over at him and then looking back to her crowd.

"I think you got under her skin," Jasper said causing Edward to look up at him. "She was looking over at you," he said firmly.

"I told you she saw you," Alice said causing Edward to glare.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked looking over at her.

"He went over to her house and sat across the street," Alice said. "As she was taking her clothes off," she said causing him to growl.

"What for?" Emmett asked causing him to groan.

"I need to go for a walk," Edward said feeling cornered by his family. They watched him walk away and then went back to talking amongst one another.

Edward went walking through the halls and out of the back door. He stopped in his tracks hearing a soft voice seeing slowly. It was her he knew it was. He caught her scent and then followed her. She saw his shadow and looked up at him. "Can I help you?" Bella asked standing up and taking out her headphones.

Edward didn't say anything just tried to concentrate and read her mine. But he wasn't getting through and she rolled her eyes. She placed her headphones back on and walked past him. This must be bad.

Biology was her favorite subject and she went to sit in the front. Then he came into the room and she watched him closely. The only seat left was the one next to her and he went to sit down. But he moved as far away from her as he could. "I don't bite you know," Bella said causing him to look over at her.

'But I do,' he thought to himself. 'And if what I am feeling is true and real that isn't good,' he finished before opening his mouth. "Don't talk to me," Edward said coldly causing her to snicker.

"My pleasure," Bella said before turning back to the class. That day after school she had noticed that he was glaring at her again. "Oh my god," she said rolling her eyes and then got into her truck.

Edward watching her pulled out of the lot and then went into his car. He had to talk to Carlisle about this and get his take on the situation. Bella walked back into her house to smell dinner being cooked.

"Hey Bella," Charlie said with a smile.

"Hey," Bella said smiling back at him.

"How was your day?" Charlie asked causing her to open her mouth.

"It was interesting," Bella said softly. "I am going to do some work before I eat," she said heading up the stairs.

"Don't forget your medicine," Charlie yelled up at her causing her to sigh. She hated hearing about medicine and all of that crap.


	3. Confusion

Chapter Three 'Confusion'

Edward had sat with Carlisle about Bella Swan and the fact that he could read her. "I just don't understand I can read everyone," Edward said in frustration.

"Maybe it's because you are connected to her," Carlisle said softly.

"Like she is my family," Edward said. "Like my family," he said causing him to shake his head slightly laughing at the young man in front of him.

It was true he was old in years but very young when it came to love. "No I mean that your hearts are connected," Carlisle causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"How is that?" Edward asked. "I just met her," he said. "And she's rude," he said crossing his arms causing his father figure to laugh at him. 'I am glad you find this funny," he said firmly.

"Don't you see," Carlisle said. "You never acted like this with any girl," he said firmly.

"So," Edward said leaning back into the chair.

"When you met her," Carlisle began. "What came to mind?" He asked causing him to sigh.

"Her smell," Edward said. "Not her blood but her skin her hair it was intoxicating," he said causing him to smile. "Then confusion came over me because I couldn't read her mind," he said firmly.

"What did you think the next time you saw her?" Carlisle asked causing him to look down in shame. He never peeped in on a girl undressing but he wasn't disappointed.

"I went that night with Alice because I was so confused," Edward said. "I watched her through the window as she undressed," he said looked down causing Carlisle to laugh at him.

"You're a boy," Carlisle said. "That is normal," he said waving it off.

"But I am not a normal boy," Edward said causing him to sigh.

"Come on son," Carlisle replied. "Let's get inside its going to snow soon," he said firmly. Bella had eaten dinner and then went to take a shower.

Edward had watched her go into the bathroom and then stepped into her bedroom. He went looking around the room to get an idea of all that she was about. He looked at all her pictures and the ones that caught his attention were the ones of her in the hospital. Why would she have something like that? Then he went through her dresser coming to her underwear. He smiled to himself.

"Nice," Edward said lifting up a lace blue thong. "Very nice," he said hearing the shower shut off. He quickly disappeared back out of the house and then headed to his car.

Edward watched her walk in front of the window in nothing but a towel. He felt himself become aroused and he knew he had to stop himself. Because being aroused could mean death for her. He started his car and went to get some air to cool down.

The next day at school she went searching through her bag to find her IPod. She wasn't paying attention to the world around her with the exception of Edward. She looked up noticed that he was staring at her from four cars down. She glared back at him and then went on her search again.

Tyler was driving his van through the gate when he began to lose control. He slipped on a patch of ice and headed straight for Bella. Edward felt his heart begin to race and something in him snapped. Bella felt herself being pulled around suddenly and a firm cold body pressing against her. She heard a loud crashed and looked up to see him holding her. She saw his hand pressed against the front of the van.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly. "Are you okay?" He asked causing her to nod.

"Are you?" Bella asked running her hand along his face and her hand went cold. But it didn't seem to freak her out and then went back to reality. "Wait," she said. "How did you?" She asked.

"Get Tyler out," someone yelled.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I mean you," Bella said. "And you were," she said looking over the truck.

"I was right next you," Edward said sternly with anger flashing his eyes.

"Right," Bella said nodding her head. "Ah my head," she said touching the back of her head.

"Come on," Edward said lifting her in his arms.

"I can walk," Bella said looking at him and he set her down.

"Fine," Edward said causing her to start walking and then collapse. He caught her before she could fall to the ground. "You need to go to the hospital," he said firmly.

"No I hate hospitals," Bella said firmly. "I am fine," she said.

"Look I will have my dad look at you," Edward said. "He'll be quick and then you can leave," he said in a firm voice. "We are taking her to dad," he said to his family.

"Edward," Jasper said touching his arms.

"Now," Edward said causing him to sigh and then got into the car.

Bella had been strapped to a heart monitor and her head was checked. Charlie had rushed to the hospital and went to his daughter's side. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I am fine," Bella said. "He is making a big deal out of nothing," she said softly.

"You were almost hit by a car," Carlisle said looking down at her.

"Ah," Bella said waving it off. "I have had three heart transplants that was nothing," she said. "I got a bump on the head," she said. "Now can I go?" She asked.

"Sure," Carlisle said. "But you feel dizzy, blurry vision, or shortness of breath come in right away," he said causing her to nod her head.

"Yes sir," Bella said softly. "I will change you bring the car around," she said firmly.

"Okay," Charlie said getting off the bed and then heading out of the room. She went into the bathroom and then changed her clothes. As she walked out Edward was standing right there.

"Jesus," Bella said placing her hand over her heart. "Don't do that," she said. "You are gonna give me a heart attack," she said.

"Sorry," Edward said slightly laughing.

"No seriously," Bella said. "You can give me one," she said causing him to stop.

"Oh I didn't know," Edward said causing her to nod her head.

"Its fine," Bella said softly. "And thanks for saving me I don't know how but thank you," she said before heading out of the room.

That night after she had fallen asleep Edward snuck back into her room to watch her sleep. He didn't know if he was doing it to make sure she didn't mention anything or because he wanted to just watch her. It made him smile though to see her making her movements and little sounds. Before morning hit he went over to her bed to cover her up for the third time and then left her room.

Bella was at her locker that next morning and everyone was asking about her. "Thanks," she said as the person walked passed her and she sighed deeply.

"Bella," Tyler said walking over to her with a cast on his arm.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked looking at him.

"I should ask you that," Tyler said. "I am so sorry," he said.

"Its fine it was an accident," Bella said in a low voice and he nodded.

"But you need anything," Tyler said causing her to nod. "It's a good thing that Edward Cullen was there to save you but I can't believe he got there so fast," he said.

"Yeah me neither," Bella said looking over at him and the others. She knew there was something different about them but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Edward made eye contact with her and then turned back to his family. "You need to talk with her make sure she doesn't open her mouth," Emmett said firmly.

"I will," Edward said. "I will," he said firmly. "At lunch," he said.


	4. Explanation

Chapter Four 'Explanation'

Bella went sitting with her usual group and ate her lunch like any other day. "Bella," Jessica said tapping her on the shoulder.

"What?" Bella asked causing her to point in the direction of the Cullen table. Edward was motioning her over with his finger and she arched her eyebrow. "This ought to be good," she said getting up.

Edward smiled up at her as she finally made her way over to their table. "Hi," he said. "You know me already but this is my sister's and brother's," he replied. "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice," he said.

"Cut the crap," Bella said crossing her arms. "What do you want?" She asked causing him to smirk. She didn't play games another good quality in a woman.

"Sit please," Edward said causing her to pull up a chair. She turned it around so that her front was at the chairs back and her arms rested against the top of the chair. "We got to talk about yesterday," he said.

"What about it?" Bella asked. "You have freakishly lighting speed and you can stop cars with your hand is there something I am missing," she said sarcastically.

"We are not freaks," Emmett said glaring at her.

"Everyone is a freak honey," Bella said sternly.

"We need you to promise not to tell anyone," Alice said softly.

"Tell anyone what?" Bella asked. "I don't even know who or what you are," she said. "But see that is going to change today," she said causing them to arch their eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"You are going to tell me everything," Bella said softly. "Or I will spill my guts to the entire school," she said firmly.

"We could just kill her," Rosalie said firmly.

"Go ahead," Bella said. "I have died many times in this life I am not scared to die now," she said. "Oh and anyway I left a little trail for my father that leads right back to you," she said smirking.

"I like her," Emmett said with an evil smile. "She's diabolical," he said smirking.

"Now," Bella said. "What are you?" She asked looking back at him.

"Meet me after school," Edward said leaning forward. "I'll tell you everything," he said.

"I'll be there," Bella said standing up and heading back to her friends.

"I don't like her," Rosalie said crossing her arms.

"I do," Alice said with a smile on her face. "She has a good soul buts it's been stomped on that is the reason she acts the way she does," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked softly.

"I don't know she is so closed off," Alice said opening her eyes and looked over at her. Bella went to her locker to find a note from Edward.

Bella,

Change of plans meet me in the woods in the back of the school.

Edward.

Bella thought for a minute about not going but she never back down from anything. She entered the woods and looked around for a minute. He was no where around. Edward then appeared in a tree just admiring her from a distance. He jumped down to the ground and she turned around.

"I didn't think you would show," Bella said crossing her arm.

"I promised didn't I," Edward said coming over to her. "Although you didn't give me much choice," he said softly.

"I don't like not knowing things," Bella said. "It makes me feel vulnerable," she said.

"You feel that a lot," Edward said walking around her.

"More than you know," Bella said softly. "What are you?" She asked.

"What do you think I am?" Edward asked taking in the scent of her hair.

"I have a theory," Bella said softly.

"What is it?" Edward asked touching her hair with his finger. She pushed him away causing him to smile down at her. "Feisty," he said firmly.

"You're a vampire," Bella said causing him to look in shock but then smiled.

"Feisty and smart," Edward said coming closer to her.

"How old are you?" Bella asked causing him to go around her again.

"I am seventeen," Edward said causing her to take a deep breath.

"How long have you been seventeen," Bella said causing him to smile.

"Since 1918," Edward said causing her to take a deep breath. "That all you want to know?" He asked causing her to turn around to face him. There lips were inches apart from each other.

"For now," Bella said before walking away from him.

"How many times have you died?" Edward asked causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What?" Bella asked.

"You said you died many times in this life," Edward said coming over to her. "How many?" He asked.

"Three," Bella said in a soft voice and her cell phone rang. "Hello," she said. "Yes Charlie," she said rolling her eyes. "I know I am wearing a jacket," she said before hanging up.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked.

"No," Bella said. "See you around," she said. "And thanks again really," she said before leaving him in the forest alone and he was now more intrigued.


	5. Close Call

Chapter Five 'Close Call'

Bella turned around after she arrived at school a few days later. She hadn't seen Edward in awhile and hoped that it wasn't because of her. But she had been seeing Jacob around a lot. He was the son of the guy that had owned her truck before. Billy was her dad's best friend and she met Jacob when they were just kids. Why is he following her? Why won't he just talk to her?

"Hey Bella," Edward said causing her to jump. "Sorry," he said causing her to laugh. "I got you to laugh for once," he said with a smile.

"Don't get use to it," Bella said grabbing her things and starting to walk away. She looked back in Jacob's direction to find that he had already disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked looking in the other direction.

"Yeah I am fine," Bella said softly. "So now are we all of a sudden best buddies," she said.

"Well it is safer for you to be away from me," Edward said softly. "But I just can't seem too," he said causing her to blush slightly.

"Just don't get in my way," Bella said heading for her first class.

"Yes ma'am," Edward said to himself before following her inside.

Everyone was about to head to lunch and Edward came up behind her. His hand lightly brushed against her waist causing her to jump a little. "Come sit with us today," he whispered before leaving.

Bella felt her heart begin to race and then looked down at him as he went to the lunch room. She walked over to the Cullen's table and sat down in a chair that had already been placed there for her.

"What's up?" Bella asked leaning back into the seat.

"Nothing just thought you might want some different company," Alice said causing her to look over at her. "Just being nice I guess," she said causing Bella to cross her arms.

"No one ever does anything just out of the goodness of her heart," Bella said. "Not without expecting something in return," she said in a cynical tone.

"Someone is cynical," Rosalie said looking down at her food.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Bella asked. "No one has ever done anything for me not really," she said. "Only because they had too," she said softly.

"Maybe you've been hanging with the wrong people then," Edward said causing her to glance over at him and then Jessica came over to her.

"Hey Bella," Jessica said. "Guys," she said with a fake smile. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with us dress shopping," she said softly.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"The Spring Dance," Angie said with a smile on her face.

"I am not going to the dance," Bella said softly.

"You mean you haven't asked anybody," Jessica said in shock.

"They have asked me and I turned all of them down," Bella said. "Dancing is just not my thing," she said softly. "Sorry," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well come with us anyway," Jessica said. "I am going to need your opinion," she said causing her.

"Fine," Bella said. "I'll meet you after school," she said softly.

"See they did something nice," Jasper said causing her to look over.

"Yeah because they need my advice not because they wanted me to just come alone," Bella said looking down at her watch. "I got to go nice talk," she said heading out of the lunch room.

"What happened to her?" Alice asked herself trying to put her mind on it.

"You can't tell," Rosalie said looking over at her.

"No I can't," Alice said feeling the same frustration that Edward did. The girls had been in Port Angels for hours looking for their perfect dresses.

Finally, the girls found them with the help of their friend Bella. "I am going out to the car for a minute I will see you guys there," she said to them.

"Okay then we can get something to eat," Jessica said causing her to nod.

Bella went walking down the street with her hands in her coat pocket. "Hey girly," a man said grabbing her from the side and pulling her into an alley.

"Who the hell are you?" Bella asked glaring at him.

"Someone that is in the mood," the man said. "If you know what I mean?" He asked licking her ear and a fear shot through her body. 'Not again,' she thought.

"Get off me!" Bella yelled kicking him in the balls and then running. It was too late he caught up with her and she turned around to see other guys.

"This one is feisty she is going to be fun Chris," the guy in front of her said.

"Damn it Sam," Chris said glaring at her. "I told you no names," he said. "Now we have to kill her afterwards," he said causing her heart to beat faster.

"Well then," the third guy said coming forward. "My name is Kenny," he said extending his hand but she wouldn't take it. "BITCH!!" He yelled before slapping her. "That was rude," he said.

"Grab her," Chris said as the guys grabbed her throwing her against the wall. "You are so pretty," he said opening her jacket and running his hands along her breast.

"NO!!" Bella screamed out and Sam covered her mouth.

"We got to make this quick boys," Chris said undoing her pants and then going for his. All of a sudden he went flying across the alley hitting the wall.

"Shit," Sam said looking into the dark eyes of Edward. "Who the hell are you?" He asked.

"Her friend," Edward said tossing him against the wall. Kenny tried to hit him but all he got was a broken hand. "GO!!" He said grabbing her and headed towards the car.

Edward got into the car and drove her down a few blocks then stopped. "What are you doing?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes. "They could still be coming," he said.

"You saw them flying," Edward said. "They are not coming," he said wiping her tears. "And even if they did I would protect you," he said stroking her face making it feel cold.

"Why?" Bella asked looking over at him.

"Because it's the right thing to do," Edward said not wanting to reveal his true feelings.

"How did you find me?" Bella asked firmly. "Did you follow me?" She asked causing him to snicker.

"Don't flater yourself," Edward said rolling his eyes and then a knock came at the window. She jumped but then turned to see it was the girls.

"What happened to you?" Jessica asked causing her to get out of the car.

"Nothing," Bella said. "I just ran into Edward and we started talking," she said.

"Oh well we got the dresses," Jessica said. "I think we should head back home my mom is making my favortie tonight," she said with a smile causing Edward to laugh.

"Okay," Bella said. "See you Edward," she said walking away from him.

Edward watched her walk off towards the other car and then he headed back home. He went into his room slamming the door shut and Emmett came into the room. "What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing," Edward said. "Except humans are ungrateful people," he said sitting up.

"Okay," Emmett said coming over to him and sitting down on the chair. "What happened?" He asked causing him to sigh.

"I followed her," Edward said causing his brother to sigh.

"And you did this because," Emmett said leaning back.

"I don't know," Edward said. "But these guys they were going to hurt her," he said clenching his fist together. "And I saved her and she couldn't just except that," he said.

"What?" Emmett said. "You mean she thought you have a hidden agenda," he said.

"Pretty much," Edward said running his hands through his hair.

"Well you do," Emmett said causing him to glare up at her. "You want to be with her that is the reason you were following her that is the reason she isn't dead now," he said firmly.

"But still," Edward said knowing that he was right.

"But Edward its not safe," Emmett said. "She is not one of us," he said. "Unless you plan on turning her to be one of us," he said causing him to shake his heah.

"No I would never," Edward said shaking his head. "She is to perfect to be a monster," he said looking down at his hands. "To perfect to be with a monster," he said.

"But your not going to stay away," Emmett said causing him to sigh.

"No," Edward said shaking his head. "Probably not," he said causing Emmett to laugh.

"You do got it bad," Emmett said before getting up to leave the room.

Bella ran into her room that night luckly Charlie wasn't there to act all concerned. She began to cry and felt to the floor against her dresser. "Why are you crying?" A voice asked causing her to jump.

It was him. It was Edward. He was there sitting on her bed and looking at her with concern.

AN: I see a lot of people have been reading my other Bella and Edward story 'Primal Love'. Please put some reviews on that one for me. Just so I know if its good or not. And there will be another story for them up in a few hours which will be called 'No Air'. Thanks for the support.


	6. Q and A

Chapter Six 'Q and A'

"Why are you crying?" Edward asked again causing her to stand up from the floor.

"Why do you care?" Bella asked wiping her tears.

"I asked first," Edward said crossing his arms causing her to turn.

"Fine," Bella said. "I'll anwser yours if you anwser mine," she said firmly.

"Okay," Edward said. "Me first," he said. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Because I was scared," Bella began. "I didn't want it to happen again," she said looking down.

"What do you mean again?" Edward asked sitting up and looking at her.

"Nope my question," Bella said firmly. "Why do you care?" She asked.

"Honestly," Edward said standing up. "And you will probably laugh," he said causing her to cross her arms and he came closer to her. He ran his hands through her hair and over her skin. "The way you smell and the fact that I can't read your mine," he said. "You intrigue me," he said.

"Okay," Bella said arching her eyebrow.

"Now mine," Edward said looking down at her. "What do you mean again?" He asked.

"When I was fourteen," Bella said. "I was wild because I was so tired," she said looking down. "Anyway me and my friends went to this party a college party no less and someone slipped a ruffy in my drink and the next morning I wake up hurting, bleeding, and having lost my virginity," she said.

"Who was it?" Edward asked clencing his fist at his side.

"I don't know that drug makes you forget," Bella said. "It could have been a gang of them for all I know and it could have been just one," she said softly.

"Is that why you don't trust people?" Edward asked softly.

"Nope you asked two already," Bella said not wanting to anwer that. "Now my turn," she said.

"Okay," Edward said nodding his head.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Bella asked. "I mean one day your hot and the next cold," she said.

"Because I am bad to be around Bella," Edward said softly. "I shouldn't even been here now," he said softly. "I am bad for you," he said firmly.

"Then I guess we got something in common," Bella said looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked causing her to shake her head.

"Nope it still my turn," Bella said firmly. "If it wasn't too dangerous," she began. "What would you do to me right now?" She asked wanting to know if he would turn her or just make out with her.

"There are to many things," Edward said swallowing hard and getting aroused. "Oh man," he said turning away and she smirked at him. "That wasn't nice," he said firmly.

"I am never nice," Bella said with a smile.

"Okay my turn," Edward said composing himself. "Why are you bad for me?" He asked causing her to look over at the pictures.

"Because I could die on you," Bella said causing him to arch his eyebrow. "I have had three heart transplant and none of them seem to stick for more than two months," she said. "But this one stuck that is the reason I moved her to get away from my crazy life," she said.

"What if I didn't care?" Edward asked causing her to look up at him.

"What if I didn't care either?" Bella asked causing him to touch her face lightly. Edward leaned down to her neck causing her to tense up and he just kissed her gently.

"Your skin is so soft," Edward said causing her to smile.

"This is very bad," Bella said shaking her head.

"I know," Edward said. "But I can't stay away from you," he said gripping her face.

"What else do you want to know about me?" Bella askd causing him to smile.

"What was so crazy about your life?" Edward asked as he led her to the bed.

"Well my frist transplant was at seven," Bella replied. "And it didn't take so they spent another three years looking for another heart at ten I got another one it still didn't stick," she said. "But in between that time I had already coded twice," she said looking down. "Anways I got tired of it and I went out and had the time of my life which almost cost me the last heart," she said.

"How crazy?" Edward asked.

"Drinking, drugs, you name it," Bella said. "But after that night at the college party it was hard to let a guy touch me again," she said softly.

"Is that the reason you tensed?" Edward asked causing her to sigh.

"Yeah," Bella said. "See I am not afraid of you but I am afraid of what you think of me when you are touching me," she said causing him to reach out for her hand. Which was very bold for him.

"I think your beautiful," Edward said. "And if you could tell me who those guys were that hurt you I don't think I could control myself," he said causing her to be frighten.

"When did you get the thrid heart?" Edward asked softly.

"Um about a year ago," Bella said softly. "And then here I am," she said. "What about you?" She asked softly. "How did you get turned?" She asked.

"Well I got sick when I was young," Edward said. "With the Spanish influenca," he said. "And that is the day I met Carisle," he said causing her to nod. "And became a monster," he said.

"You are not a monster," Bella said softly.

"Your books say a different thing," Edward said causing her to sigh.

"Screw them," Bella said firmly. "You saved my life twice and for some reason you want nothing in return that is more than I can say for any other human men I have ever met," she said firmly.

"How do you do that?" Edward asked causing her to laugh.

"I thought I was asking the questions," Bella said smirking.

"Seriously," Edward said. "You just make me feel so much better about myself," she said.

"It's a gift," Bella said softly just as his eyes went black. "What?" She asked.

"Your dad," Edward said causing her to look back and then look towards him. He was gone.

"Edward," Bella said looking around.

"I am stil here," Edward said causing her to look up.

"Hey Bella" Charlie said coming over to her. "I got dinner ready," he said.

"I am not hungry," Bella said causing him to nod. "Goodnight Charlie," she said.

"Night," Charlie said nodding his head and then walked out the door. Edward reappeard on her bed and she jumped.

"How do you do that?" Bella asked causing him to shrug.

"Why don't you call him dad?" Edward asked.

"He was never there for me," Bella said. "He doesn't deserve it," she said firmly.

"But you are living with him," Edward said firmly.

"That's because I have too not becaue I wanted to," Bella said softly. "I mean if I want to live here then I have to tolerate him some how," she said.

"Would you go back?" Edward asked causing her to look into his eyes.

"I don't know," Bella said. "Someone has changed my idea of this town," she said causing him to smile.

They continued the Q & A for half the night until she ended up falling asleep. He covered her with a blanket and then headed out the window back to his home.

AN: The next post to all my stories that aren't on Hiatus won't be up till Friday. Got to keep foucsed on that homework you know. Love the support. Thanks….


	7. Old Friends

Chapter Seven 'Old Friends'

Bella and Edward had been very close that last couple of weeks and his family was happy for him. She was sitting on the hood of his car and he was standing in between her legs. Kissing her neck lightly. "I am going to be gone this weekend," Edward said not really wanting to leave her side.

"Okay," Bella said. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Me and the family are going to get some food," Edward said. "If you know what I mean," he said causing her to nod her head.

"Yeah," Bella said. "Well I guess we better make the best of our time," she said smiling.

"Did you tell her?" Rosalie asked coming over to him and her cell rang.

"Hello," Bella said into her phone. "Ahh," she said. "I missed you," she said before moving him to the side and heading away from them.

"Okay," Jasper said. "She seemed happy," he said. "Maybe its a guy," he said getting a glare from Edward.

"Shut up," Alice said smacking him. "It's a girl," she said confidently. "But there are guys involved," she said causing him to feel jealousy.

Bella came walking back over to them and he turned back to her. "Who are the guys?" He asked like a jealous boyfriend.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind," Bella said causing him to smirk.

"What now you think you can get passed me with things?" Edward asked causing her to snicker.

"Okay listen up," Bella said. "I don't do jealous I am very loyal to the people I am with once you get over this come find me," she said walking past them.

"Edward!" Alice said in shock. "I said guys were involved I never said any of them were for her," she said smacking him on the arm and he slammed his fist into the hood of his car leaving a dent.

Bella slammed her locker door shut and saw Edward standing there. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Look I am sorry," Edward said. "I was an idiot," he said.

"That is an understatement," Bella said starting to walk away and he grabbed her arm.

"Please don't be mad," Edward said. "I trust you," he said causing her to look up.

"Good," Bella said softly. "And it looks like I will be going away from the weekend to camp," she said softly. "There coming to pick me up from school Friday," she said softly.

"So I get to check out these guys," Edward said wrapping his arm around her. "Making sure they don't have any misleading intention," he said causing her to laugh.

"I got to go to class but I will see you at lunch," Bella said causing her to walk away. Edward was glad that bad patch was over and he knew he had to learn to control himself.

That Friday finally came it took a lot of convincing for Charlie to let her go camping. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's waited with her for her friends to show up. "Please don't get hurt while I am away," he said holding her hands.

"I make no promises," Bella said slightly laughing.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you," Edward said stroking her cheek. "Is that them?" He asked looking over at two car coming through blaring their music.

"Yep," Bella said getting off his car and then headed over to the girl. They guy got out of the other car and headed over to the girls. "Something wrong Jenny?" She asked the girl she was hugging.

"Melinda is mad at Kirk," Jenny said softly. "So Colen and Cameron are riding with them," she said. "And we are riding together," she said causing her to nod.

"This should be fun," Bella said just as Edward wrapped his arms around her. "Um ladies this is my boyfriend Edward and my friends Rorsalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper," she said. "Guys these are my friends from Phenoix Jenny and Melinda," she said causing them all to wave.

"Excuse me," Kirk said look at her and she rolled her eyes.

"And these losers are Kirk Melinda's boyfriend, Cameron Jenny's boyfriend, and Colen no one wants him obviously," Bella said causing him to flip her off and Edward glared at him.

"Come on we got to get going," Jenny said firmly.

"Where are you guys going?" Alice asked causing them to look at each other.

"Will know when we get there," Bella said causing her to kiss him firmly on the lips. He was shocked by one that she did that and that he controlled himself. "Bye," she said heading to the car.

The Cullen's watched them drive away and Edward looked back at Alice. "None of them have any bad intentions towards her I think she is going to be fine," Alice said.

"Come on we better get going," Jasper said ready to go hunting.

They had set up camp in a retreat near the moutains and started to have a good time. They brought batteries for their radio and started a fire. "Drink," Kirk said handing her a bottle of vodka.

"No not anymore," Bella said shaking her head.

"Good for you," Jenny said hugging her close. "That is why I got you some pop," she said softly.

"Come on football," Cameron said holding it up and they all stood up. The Cullen's were walking around hunting when they heard some laughter.

"What was that?" Jasper asked with his eyes still yellow.

"Its Bella and her friends," Alice said softly. "They are camping here not to far west," she said. "I think they are playing football," she said.

"I will never get that game," Emmett said shaking his head.

"It's a contact sport," Jasper said. "You hear me Edward contact," he said.

"Shut up Jasper," Edward said glaring back at him.

"Back to the hunt boys," Carlisle looking around the woods before spotting a bear.

They had stopped playing football for awhile and realized they needed some more liquor. "I am going to stay behind with these lovely ladies," Colen said causing Melinda and Bella to role their eyes.

"I'll be back baby," Kirk said causing her to roll her eyes. "Fine," he said waving his hand at her. Jenny, Cameron, and Kirk got into the car and drove off to find a liquor store.

"I am going to fine some wood," Bella said picking up her phone and then heading into the woods.

Melinda started feeling really tipsy from just one drink which confused her. She can usually drink a lot of liquor before she even feels dazed. "Here," Colen said taking the bottle out of her hand. "Lay down," he said softly.

"I don't feel so good," Melinda said laying back.

"You will soon," Colen said reaching for her pants.

They were feasting on the bear when all of a sudden Alice got a vision. "No," she said watching the image play before her.

"What is it?" Esme asked coming over to her.

"Its Bella and Melinda," Alice siad. "That guy Collen is trying to kill them," she said. "He's got a gun oh my god," she said before the vision disappeared.

"What?" Edward asked softly.

"One of them is going to get shot," Alice said with horror in her eyes.

"Lets go," Carlisle said heading in front of them and they went flying to her. Bella got tired of looking for wood and went back to camp.

"Get off her," Bella said pushing him back and picking up Melinda.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked as Collen went into his tent.

"Here," Bella said washing her face with water and she waked up with her. "Come on," she said helping her up and they went running before a bullet hit the tree.

"You stupid bitch!" Colen yelled out.

"What is going on?" Melinda asked leaning against the tree.

"Shhh," Bella said covering her mouth. "Stay here," she said picking up a piece of wood. She heard footsteps and went to hit him. Edward grabbed the piece of wood and she looked in shock.

"Who are you?" Melinda asked before slowly passing out.

"He's got a gun," Bella said causing him to wrap his arms around her.

"She's okay," Carlisle said as he examined the girl.

"I am gonna kill him," Edward said causing Bella to grab him.

"No," Bella said. "You can't show yourselve to anyone," she said. "We do this my way," she said firmly.

"What do we need to do?" Rosalie asked causing her to look at Melinda.

"Set her over there," Bella said. "Then get out of the way," she said firmly. Colen smiled when he saw her against the tree.

"She left you," Colen said coming over to her.

"Hey Colen," Bella said before hitting him with a branch and then picking up his gun.

"Nice," Jasper said looking down at him.

"I am good with baseball bats too," Bella said running over to check on Melinda.

"Btich," Colen said sitting up and Edward pushed him down.

"Shut up," Edward said glaring at him.

"I need to ask you something Colen," Bella said causing him to smirk.

"If I slipped you that ruffy," Colen said firmly. "Yeah and I had fun too," he said causing her to kick him in the face. She pulled out her cell phone and pressed saved on the recorder.

"He is going away for a long time," Bella said with tears sliding down her face.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked coming over to her and she nodded her head.

"MELINDA!!" Kirk yelled out.

"BELLA!" Jenny yelled out.

"You got to go I'll see you at home," Bella said causing him to nod. They of course didn't go home just watched from a distance. The local police arrested him and she came them the recording.

"I think we are just going to go home," Jenny said softly.

"Okay," Bella said. "I am going to call someone to come get me," she said softly.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked holding her hand.

"Yeah," Bella said nodding her head. "Be safe," she said kissing her head.

"Bye guys," Kirk said getting into the driver side and holding Melinda's hand. They drove away and once they were out of sight the Cullen's came out.

"How did you know I was here?" Edward asked coming out with the others.

"I know you," Bella said. "You'd never would have left me with him even if he was knocked out," she said causing him to smile. "How was the hunting?" She asked.

"Good," Alice said with a smile. "How was the camp?" She asked.

"Not borning," Bella said causing them to laugh. "But I am really tired," she said.

"Uh Bella," Edward said. "You've met Carlisle but this is Esme," she said.

"She is beautiful," Esme said smiling at her.

"Thanks," Bella said. "Its always nice to hear that," she said in a soft voice and then they went home.


	8. The Warning

Chapter Eight 'The Warning'

Bella pulled up into the school parking lot with Edward waiting for her. He came over to the door and pulled her out tossing her over his shoulder. "Ahh!" Bella screamed laughing.

Bella looked up to see Jacob staring at them and she began to get nervous. "Edward," she said causing him to set her down.

"What?" Edward asked seeing the look on her face and he looked in the direction she was. It was him.

"Do you know him?" Bella asked causing him to sigh.

"He's a wareworlf," Edward said causing her to look up at him.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked causing him to nod. "He keeps telling me to stay away from you at dinner last night he said it wasn't safe for me to be around you," she said. "Why?" She asked.

"Vampires and wareworlfs don't exactly get along," Edward said. "And he doesn't like me," he said causing her to nod her head slowly.

"He scares me," Bella said softly. "You never did," she said.

"You want me to talk to him," Edward said causing her to shake her head.

"Let's just get inside,' Bella said causing him to take her hand. Bella had to get an english book from her locker when he came up to her. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Bella I am trying to warn you," Jacob said. "He is a vampire," he said. "He could kill you," he said causing her to start to walk away and he followed her.

"Go away!" Bella yelled at him and he slammed his hand in front of her against the locker.

"DAMN IT!" Jacob said. "Listen to me he is a freak," he said.

"Seems to me that you are the freak," Bella said causing him to hit her.

"Oh I am so sorry," Jacob said before he slammed against the locker.

"Bella leave," Edward said flashing his eyes at him.

"No," Bella said grabbing his arm. "Let him go," she said firmly.

"Fine," Edward said. "She just saved your life," he said letting him go. They went into a private room and he turned her around. "What the hell were you doing in the halls alone?" He asked.

"Excuse me," Bella said. "Don't talk to me like that," she said.

"He could have hurt you," Edward said causing her to turn around.

"I know," Bella said.

"Look I can't always be there to protect you," Edward said causing her to turn around.

"Maybe we should end it then," Bella said. "If I am such a burden," she said starting to leave and he grabbed her arm. He pushed her into the wall and placed his lips on hers.

Edward could hold it in anymore he been wanting to kiss her like this for days. But he was always afraid he was going to hurt her but this time he didn't care she made him so frustrated. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and linked her legs around his waist. He messaged one of her thighs with his hand as he continued his assult on her lips. "Bella," Edward moaned lightly kissing her neck.

"Oh Edward," Bella said. "I am sorry," she said.

"Forget it," Edward said running his hand up her chest and massaging her breast. "Wait," he said letting her go and his eyes were flashed black again.

"I am sorry," Bella said softly.

"No," Edward said softly. "It was great I have never been able to do that with anyone," he said coming over to her and running his hand along her face.

"Glad I could be your first," Bella said causing him to smile.

"You are my only," Edward said causing her to smile. "But we have to take it slow to make sure I don't hurt you okay," he said causing her to nod. "Now I need to get back to class before I lose it again," he said causing her to laugh a little and watch him leave.

Emmett looked over at him as he walked into class seeing that he was rattled. "What happened?" He asked causing Edward turn to him.

"He hit her," Edward said clenching his fist.

"Jacob," Emmett said causing him to nod. "What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing Bella stopped me and then I yelled at her," Edward said softly.

"Oh no," Emmett said. "What then?" He asked.

"We sort of got intimate," Edward said causing him to choke. "Not to R rated but it did involved a lot of kissing and rubbing," he said causing him to look in shock.

"But I thought that couldn't happened," Emmett said really confused.

"It wasn't suppose too," Edward said. "But it did," he said firmly.

"Well good for you," Emmett said not knowing what else to say.

Bella had went out to go to her truck and head home for school. She saw Jacob right next to her car. "I loved this car," he said.

"Look if you want the truck take it," Bella said. "But leave me alone," she said causing the Cullen's to come over and Edward stood next to her.

"Did you tell her?" Jacob asked. "What you really are?" He asked.

"I did," Edward said. "What do you have to say now?" He asked.

"How could you be with this monster?" Jacob asked in shock.

"As I remember he wasn't the one that hit me," Bella said. "You know I am done with this turck take it give it back to your dad I don't care but no more come around me," she said tossing him the keys.

"How are you going to get home?" Jacob asked causing her to sigh.

"I will walk," Bella said causing Edward to grab her hand.

"You don't have to walk," Edward said leading her over to the car. Jacob slammed his fist into the car and then sighed deeply.


	9. Next Step

Chapter Nine 'The Next Step'

It had been three weeks since Bella had given her car back to Jacob and seen him at all. She had to walk from school and back almost everyday now. She explain everything to her dad well almost everything she left out the vampire and wareworlf part. On the other hand Bella and Edward had become more intimate in the last couple of weeks. He was surprise that he could actually could control himself.

"I thought we were suppose to be studying," Bella said as he laid kisses along her neck.

"Do you want too?" Edward asked looking into her eyes.

"Not really," Bella said causing him to smile down at her. He pushed the books off the table and then pushed her on the bed even further.

Bella placed her hands on either side of his face and he continued to kiss her. She rolled them over so that he was lying on his back. "What are you doing?" He asked with eye widening.

"Shh," Bella said covering his mouth with her finger. "Come here," she said pulling him up to sit. She played with them hem of his shirt staring into his eyes and then lifted it over his head.

"Bella I can't," Edward said causing her to touch his face.

"Do you trust me?" Bella asked causing him to nod. "Then trust that I am not afraid and you shouldn't be either," she said kissing him softly. "We'll take this one step at a time," she replied.

"Okay," Edward said pulling her back into a kiss. The truth was he wanted to please her and wanted to be please. He knew he was a vampire but he was still a man.

Edward reached around behind her and unclasped her bra through her shirt. He removed her tank top and then discarded her bra. Bella could here his low growl as he admired her breasts. He took one into his mouth and she threw her head back. "Oh god," Bella said placing her hands on the sides of his head.

Bella then regained her composure and pushed him down onto his back. She laid kisses along his neck, chest, down to his belly button while undoing his belt. He was at her mercy from that point on. He didn't have time to react as his pants were pushed off and his manhood came through his boxers.

Bella was amazed at how large he was but didn't seem to care. For the first time she had been with a guy it was for all the right reasons. Edward gasped as he felt her tongue come onto his shaft.

"Oh Bella," Edward said running his hands through her hair. She then took him into her mouth and began to suck on him gently.

Edward sent out moans, gasp, and growls as the pleasure washed over at him. He had never been with a woman so intimately before. One because he was always afraid to be with a human for fear of killing her and he never found any female vampires intriguing. But maybe it was that way for a reason maybe Bella was his soulmate. She continued to bob her head up and down at a faster rate.

"OH BELLA!!" Edward yelled out feeling his time coming. "Oh I am gonna," he said before shooting his load into her mouth. "Wow," he said throwing his head back down on the pillow.

Bella kissed her way back up and kissed him lips softly. "Feel better?" She asked.

"Very much," Edward said bringing her to rest her head on his chest.

"I love you," Bella said kissing him on his chest.

"I love you too," Edward said running his hand along his face. "Forever," he said.

"Forever," Bella said moving away from him. "That can't happen and you know it," she said causing him to sigh deeply.

"I knew this would come up eventually," Edward said running his hands over his face. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said causing her to turn and look at him.

"Edward," Bella said. "You never scare me but we've got to be realistic here," she said. "We can't be together forever I mean we could be until I died," she said. "But you don't want to be with some old rinkled woman," she said firmly.

"Who says?" Edward asked causing her to look at him. "I love you and nothing is going to change that not looks, not age, nothing," he said. "But is it the same for you," he said.

"Edward even if you did end it with me," Bella said. "I could never ever love anyone but you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Then our love is forever," Edward said wiping her tears. "Let's just enjoy the time we have together and just be happy," he said firmly.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked in a low voice.

"What?" Edward asked.

"And maybe I am out of line," Bella said. "But would you ever change me," she said softly.

"I can't," Edward said. "That is not fair to you," he said. "I had no choice I was dying but if I wasn't sick I wouldn't have chose this life," she said firmly.

"Okay," Bella said nodding her head feeling kind of hurt.

"Hey," Edward said touching her face and kissing her softly.

"You want to take a shower," Bella said looking over at him and stepping out of the bed. Edward watched as she motioned him with her finger.

"Bad," Edward said stepping out of the bed and chasing after her. Late that night he came in with his hair completely soaked.

"Where have you been?" Jasper asked. "And your hair is wet," he said touching it.

"I was with Bella," Edward said moving his hands away.

"Oh that happy couple," Emmett said. "So when are you going to turn her?" He asked.

"I am not," Edward said firmly.

"So she's just a play thing," Jasper said causing him to glare.

"Are you kidding me?" Emmett asked looking over at him. 'If you love her," he said. "What are you going to do when she dies because she will?" He asked.

"I will take our love as a blessing and remember it always," Edward said before going up to his rooms with his brother's statements in the back of his head.


	10. Passion

Chapter Ten 'Passion'

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and pressed her chest with her hand. She was feeling pain again but she was going to ignore it. This couldn't happen to her again. She could lose another heart. So out of site out of mind. She took a deep breath and then headed down the stairs. "Hey Bella," Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked. "You look pale," he said.

"Yes I am fine just tired," Bella said softly. "But I better get to school," she said.

Bella got out of the car in the school parking lot and Edward came up behind her. "Hey," he said nibbling on her ear and she giggled.

"Stop," Bella said. "We are at school," she said.

"I am sure we can find a place to hide," Edward said kissing her passionately.

"Come on," Bella said laughing.

"Hey I got something to ask you," Edward said causing her to look up. "Would would you like to come to my house tonight?" He asked softly.

"Are you going to eat me?" Bella asked causing him to smirk.

"In a way," Edward said leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Mmm," Bella moaned throwing her head back. "I'll wear something nice," she said.

"Good," Edward said. "But it won't matter," he said causing her to sigh. He lifted her up in his arms and then walked her over to the school. The others rolled their eyes but were happy for them.

That day back at her house she was trying to find her favorite dress to wear. Just them Roaslie and Alice came through the window. "You know you can use the door," Bella said turning around to face them.

"Oh right," Alice said arching her eyebrow.

"We came to help you," Rosalie said. "With your special night," she said.

"How do you know?" Bella asked arching her eyebrow.

"Its easy to get something out of Emmett," Rosalie said with a smile on her face. "Edward really love you a lot," she said sitting down on the bed.

"I love him too," Bella said softly. "I have never loved anyone or let anyone in for that matter," she said.

"We are glad to have you a part of the family," Alice said coming over to her.

"I am glad to be a part of your family too," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"This one," Alice said pulling out the black cocktail dress.

"I like it," Rosalie said. "Very animalistic," she said causing Bella to laugh.

"Okay then," Bella said going into the bathroom and then coming out. "Thanks for the help," she said looking at them. "But I should get going before I am late," she said firmly.

Edward heard her come through the door and stood up from the couch. He saw her in that stunning black dress and knew if he had a beating heart it would be racing at this moment. "You look," Edward said taking her hand and turning her. "Amazing," he said softly.

"Thank you," Bella said. "You don't look to bad yourself," she said.

"Follow me," Edward said feeling very nervous at this point. He led her to his bedroom and she held her breath as she walked inside with him.

The room was filled with rose petals and lite candles with wine and chocolate covered strawberries. "I thought you would want something nice," Edward said kissing her neck.

"This is great," Bella said taking his hand and backing her towards the bed. They both sat down on it and he fed her some of the strawberries.

"I want you to feel safe," Edward said running his hand along her body.

"I do," Bella said touching his cheek. "Are you sure you are ready?" She asked causing him to kiss her passionately and firmly.

Bella stood up from the bed and stood in front of him. She reached behind her dress and slowly unziped her back. She left the dress fall to the floor revealing her black lace bra and panties. She then slipped his jacket off of his shoulders and started unbottoning his shirt. Edward knew at that moment if he had a beating heart it would have been stopped for sure. Soon he was in nothing but his underwear and they went back to their soft kiss.

Edward turned them over laying kisses along her body sending shivers through his body. He took one of her into his mouth and it caused her to moan. She reached in between them and began to gently play with him. He stopped her causing her to arch her eyebrow,

"This is your night," Edward said running his hand along her face.

"Okay," Bella said letting him do all the work. She felt him trail down her stomach and slowly remove her panties. She sucked in her breath as his lips came onto her hot core.

"Did I hurt you?" Edward asked looking up at her and she shook her head.

"no," Bella said causing him smile and went back to his work. Then he came back up to let her taste herself from his lips. She smiled up at him and he ran his hand over his hair.

"I love you," Edward said softly.

"I love you too," Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked causing her to nod. "Tell me," he said softly.

"I need you inside me Edward," Bella replied. "I am begging you," she said causing him to smirk.

Edward entered in one swift motion and she moaned out for him. He suprised himself that he was able to control the urge to drink her blood. All he cared for was making her happy. They soon met their ed and she tried to catch her breath. "How was it?" He asked.

"Amazing," Bella said running her hand along his face and he went to get up. "Wait," she said. "Lets just lay here for a few minutes," she said causing him to smile.

They laid down on the bed together and just held on another.


	11. The Hunt

Chapter Eleven 'The Hunt'

That week the Cullen's decided to take Bella to watch them play baseball. It was mostly for Edward so he could show off his other vampire skills. They came upon an open field about ten miles outside of town. She sat down on the grass with Esme. "You know," Esme began. "You've made him very happy," she said.

"He's made me very happy," Bella replied watching him from a distance. "After all the surgeries and dying I never thought that life was worth living," she said. "Until him came into my life," she said.

"He truly loves you," Esme said. "But I can sense that something is troubling you," she said.

"Its just you guys can live forever," Bella said. "I can't," she said. "Weather I die of old age or my heart gives out again I have excepted it but I really don't think he has," she said causing her to nod.

"I fear the same," Esme said softly.

"Sometimes I think he would have been better off if I never came around," Bella said looking down. Then all of a sudden their head shot up seeing Alice on the ground.

"What is wrong?" Esme asked running over to her with Bella.

"Vampires," Alice said holding her head. "They got Bella's scent," she said with fear in her eyes.

"You have to get her out of here," Emmett said looking over at Edward.

"To late," Jasper said looking over at the pack.

"Oh a snack," James said causing Edward to flash his eyes black. They family stood in front of her and glared over at James. "What is the matter?" He asked. "Oh my god," he said looking at Edward.

"She is leaving with my son," Carlisle said sternly and Bella shook her head.

"I am not leaving you guys here," Bella said sternly.

"Take her," Esme said causing him to nod and grab her by the arm. They went back to the truck and he set her inside before getting in himself.

"We can't leave them there," Bella said looking over at him.

"He's got your sent Bella," Edward said. "He's not going to stop now until you are dead," he said. "We have to get you far away from here," he said firmly.

"What about my dad?" Bella asked glaring at him.

"I will make sure he's safe," Edward said softly. "But my first concern is for you," he said going into a trance. He got a message from Alice to meet them back at the house.

They went back to the Cullen's house and talked about the plan. "We have to get her some where safe," Alice said in a firm voice because she cared about Bella.

"Where?" Emmett asked. "He can find her anywhere," he said firmly.

"Hello," Bella said causing them to look back. "Don't I get a say in this," she said firmly.

"No," Edward said causing her to cross her arms. "Now is not the time to be stubborn," he said.

"Look I will just give myself up," Bella said. "Let him kill me at least you guys and my family will be safe," she said firmly causing him to come over.

"Like hell I will let you do that," Edward said causing her to glare at him.

"Its not your choice," Bella said causing him to look down at her.

"If I have to tie you up to keep you safe I will do it," Edward said causing her to push him back.

"Okay everyone just calm down," Rosalie said coming over to her. "We can handle it," she said.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked causing her to nod. "You see no way out you make them leave me," she said under her voice but everyone could still hear it.

"Let's get her out of here," Edward said sternly. "Alice can she have some clothes," he said.

"Yes," Alice said going up the stairs and Bella went over to the window. Edward came over to her and placed his hands on either side of her arms.

"I can't let you die," Edward said causing her to turn.

"But see that's the thing," Bella said softly. "I will die one day," she said. "What are you going to do then?" She asked causing him to look down and Alice came over.

"Come on lets go," Alice said causing her to start to walk past him but he stoppd her.

"I love you," Edward said and kissed her softly.

"I love you too," Bella said before leaving out of the house. They had went to her home in Pheonix since her mother was in Flordia with her new boyfriend.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked causing her to sigh.

"Okay," Bella said firmly. "You are going to have to call someone soon," she said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"I need my heart medication," Bella said causing her to nod.

"Edward loves you," Alice said causing her to tear up.

"I know," Bella said. "I love all of you," she said with a smile. That night she got a call on her cell phone and picked it up thing it was Edward. "Hello," she said.

"I got your mommy," James said on the other side of the phone.

"Let her go," Bella said hearing her mom in the background.

"Come and get her," James said in a firm voice and she went to her box. She got some cash out of the box and snuck out of the house to get onto a plane.

Jasper went to go check on her and found that she was gone. She had left a note and went to read it. His mind began to race and knew if he had a heart it would be racing too.

Cullen Family:

I am so sorry for everything I put you through. I won't be around for long. I have gone to save my mom from James. Please tell Edward not to avenge my death but move on find love again. Thank you for all the kidness and excitement you have show me. Love Always Bella.

"ALICE!!" Jasper yelled running down th stairs.

"He's got her," Alice said as he ran over to her. "We got to call Edward," she said firmly.


	12. The Hurt

Chapter Twelve 'The Hurt'

Bella had made it to Phil's house within five hours of boarding the plane. James get calling her a taunting her about her mothers dead. Edward would call her but she wouldn't anwser the phone. She walked through the house and went look around for her mouth. "Phil! Mom!" Bella yelled walking through the house.

Bella found Phil on the floor dead and covered her mouth. She let a tear come down her face thinking if her mom was dead or alive. "MOM!!" Bella yelled searching through the house.

"Mom!" James mocked from behind her. "Your mom was very tasty," he said from the stairs. Bella ran past him and ran into her mom's room.

"No," Bella said looking down at her mom and stroking her face. "Mommy," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh poor poor mommy," James said coming into the room. "See if you would have just let me take you then instead of running of dear mommy would still be alive," he said smirking.

"You bastard," Bella said charing after him and he slammed her into the wall. She screamed out in pain and stumbled out of th room. He kicked her down the stairs and she ended up breaking her leg.

"AHH!!" Bella screamed out in pain and he pulled out a camera.

"That is a good girl," James said holding the camera to her face. "Now do it to the camera," he said. "I want him to hear you scream for mercy," she said causing her to spit in her face.

James slapped her across the face and it made her lip bleed. She began to struggle to get away but he grabbed onto her leg. Just then Edward came crashing through the door and ran into him. Bella backed up to the wall and he looked over at her. Blood was dripping down her lip and he was worried to touch her. He went over to her.

"Do you trust me?" Edward asked causing her to nod.

Edward lifted her up in his arms and then went to fly out but James grabbed him. Bella fell to the floor and he had thrown Edward across the wall. He went over to Bella and grabbed her arm. He made sure Edward was looking at he bit into her wrist. Edward growled and then flew back at him sending him flying. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper came into the room. "Bella," Carlisle said coming over to him.

"Ahh my leg," Bella said taking a deep breath.

"I am going to have to put it back in place," Carlisle causing her to nod. Esme held onto her hand as she watched the boys battle with James.

They had finally killed James before Jasper and Emmett went to go burn him some place. Edward shot his head up when she screamed out in pain. "Bella," he said coming over to her.

"Mom," Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh," Esme said knowing that pain she went through. "She has his venom in her," she said.

"I don't know if I can," Edward said. "I might hurt her," he said.

"Trust yourself," Carlisle said touching his shoulder. Edward left her wrist to his lips and sucked the venom out with all his might. Bella had past out long before he did so she never felt any of the pain.

"We got to get her to the hospital," Carlisle said firmly. "Come on," he said lifting her up. Edward went off to find the other and get himself together.

Bella woke up in the hospital to find Edward staring at her from the chair. "Hey," he said smiling.

"Don't be mad at me," Bella said causing him to smile.

"It was a wreckless thing to do," Edward said. "But I am not mad at you," she said firmly.

"My mom's dead," Bella said with tears in her eyes and he nodded his head.

"I am so sorry," Edward said running his hand over her forehead.

'Its not your fault," Bella said kissing her hand. "My dad," she said.

"He is getting coffee for everyone," Edward said softly.

"What did you tell him?" Bella asked causing him to sigh.

"That we went to go see your mom to introduce me," Edward said. "And you went there to see her while me and the others went out when we came over to meet her you were on the ground almost dead," he said.

"And he bought it?" Bella asked causing him to nod. "Good," she said. "When can I get out of here?" She asked causing the doctor to walk into the room.

"I need to speak with Bella alone please," Dr. Green replied causing her to nod. Edward kiss the top of her head and then walked out to talk with his family.

"What is it?" Bella asked causing him to sigh.

"Its your heart," Dr. Green said causing her to touch her chest. She knew this was coming. A few days later they had her mothers funeral and Edward stayed by her side.

She wasn't only crying because of her mother. She was crying because she knew she would be leaving soon. Her dad, her friends, and Edward would all lose her within a few months.


	13. Contemplation

Chapter Thirteen 'Contemplation'

Bella had gotten healed within a few weeks except for having to wear a cast. She kept avoiding Edward during school and he was confused by the reason. He finally cornered her in the hallway. "I hate this thing," Bella said.

"Why haven't you been anwsering my calls?" Edward said. "Or let me into your house," he said causing her to look down at the floor. "What is going on?" He asked causing her to sigh.

"Look," Bella said. "This isn't going to work anymore," she said. "I can't be with you," she said. "I am sorry but its over," she said pushing him out of the way.

"You can't leave," Edward said grabbing her arm.

"OW!" Bella said not really being hurt but she had to get attention.

"What's going on?" A teacher asked coming out of the room.

"Nothing I just leaving," Bella said walking down the hallway slowly. Before she walked out of the school she took on elast look at him and then headed out.

Edward was completely confused and needed to speak with someone. He went to Alice and sat next to her. "What are you doing in here?" Alice asked. "You don't have this class," she said.

"Bella," Edward said. "She just broke up with me," he said. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I haven't gotten anything," Alice said softly. "Why would she do that?" She asked confused.

"I don't," Edward said. "She just said it couldn't work," he said looking down with anger in his eyes. Back at her house she backed a bag and left a letter.

Bella walked out of the house with tears in her eyes and then put her bag in the cab. Her cell phone started to ring and she didn't recognized the number. "Hello," Bella said wipping her tears.

"Bella its Carlisle," Carlisle said on the other line. "You need to come to the hospital," he said. "I need to talk to you about something," he said urgently.

"What?" Bella asked running her hands over her face.

"Its about Edward," Carlisle said softly. "Its an emergency," he said causing her to panic.

"I will be right there," Bella said hanging up the phone. "To the hospital," she said firmly. She went into the office and she looked down at the watch. She had to make it to her train in less than an hour.

"Need to be some where?" Carlisle asked looking over at the clock.

"What is this about Edward?" Bella asked causing him to sit down.

"I heard from Alice that you ended things with him," Carlisle said leaning back. "Why?" He asked causing her to look down at the floor. "Is it maybe because of your heart?" He asked setting down her chart.

"How did you?" Bella asked causing him to smile.

"Dr. Green called me to make sure you scheduled an appointment," Carlisle said. "Why didn't you say anything to anyone?" He asked causing her to tear up.

"Because I am dying," Bella said. "He said I won't make it another few months," she said firmly.

"What you are just going to leave then?" Carlsile asked standing up and walking over to him.

"I rather Edward hate me then be upset because I died," Bella said with tears in her eyes and he wrapped his arm around her. "I am just so tired," she said causing him to feel her pain.

"Carlisle," Edward said coming into the room and he stopped in his tracks. "Bella," he said glaring.

"Don't look at her like that," Carlisle said coming over to him.

"Why not?" Edward asked looking at him. "She is leaving me," he said in anger.

"Maybe if you let her explain," Carlisle said causing him to snicker.

"Finally explain that she has excepted that I am freak!" Edward yelled before looking at Bella falling down to the floor. "Bella," he said coming over to her. "What is the matter with her?" He asked.

'She is having a heart attack," Carlisle said seeing her ragged breathing. "Get some help," he said causing Edward to sprint out of the room and grab a few doctors.

Bella was laid down in the hospital bed set up to all on different kinds of monitors. "She left me because she was going to die," Edward said causing Carlisle to nod her head.

"She even was running away from home," Carlisle said. "She didn't want anyone to suffer," he said.

"Can we save her?" Edward asked. "I mean we can get her another heart," he said.

"She has to be on a list for a year before she can get another one," Carlisle said. "And she doesn't have that much times," he said firmly. "Maybe a month," he said firmly.

"I am losing her," Edward said looking down at her.

"There is a way to keep her around," Carlisle said looking at him. "Think about it," she said leaving the room and he went over to the bed. He held onto her hand and gently stroked it as the monitor beeped.

The Cullen family all gathered around the table to discuss their options. "So she's dying," Alice said with tears in her eyes again.

"That is the reason she was leaving," Rosalie said causing Carlisle to nod.

"She wanted to spare us all the pain of losing her," Esme said with a smile on her face. "That girl is so amazing she has never judge us not once," she said softly.

"She's my angel," Edward said with a smile.

"Are you going to turn her?" Jasper asked causing him to look down.

"I can't live with out her but I have to ask her first," Edward said. "I don't want to turn her then have her hate me for doing it," he said. "But is it the right thing," he said contemplating in his head.

"You'll never know until you ask her," Carlisle said causing him to sigh and his phone rang. "Hello," he said into the phone. "What?!" He asked. "I will be right there," he said hanging up. "She just coded," he said.

"What?" Edward asked standing up.

"If you want to do this we got to do it now," Carlisle said heading out to the car with him following.


	14. Eternity

Chapter Fourteen 'Eternity'

Bella had been brought back to life and was wide awake taking to her father. She was still weak when they came walking into the room. "Hey," Edward said coming over to them.

"Charlie," Carlisle said. "May I speak with you outside," he said firmly.

"Sure," Charlie said kissing Bella on the forehead.

"I didn't think I was going to get to say goodbye to you," Bella said touching his face. "I love you," she said out of breath and he held her hand tighter.

"Do you still want to do it?" Edward asked firmly. "Do you want me to change you?" He asked.

"But you said," Bella said causing him to shake his head.

"Foget that I will change you if you want," Edward said. "But I have to have your okay," he said with desperation in his voice hoping that she would say yes to him.

"We got to tell my father first," Bella said causing him to nod his head slowly. Edward kiss the top of her head as her father and Carlisle walked back into the room.

"What is going on Bella?" Charlie asked causing her to slowly sit up.

"You need to sit down," Bella said out of breath and Carlisle came over to help her up.

"What is it?" Charlie asked holding her hand tight.

"Dad," Bella said. "The Cullen's are vampires," she said causing him to laugh. "Dad I am not joking," she said sternly and he looked into her eyes.

"Oh my god," Chalrie said looking back at all of them.

"I want to live dad but I am tired of fighting," Bella said firmly. "So Edward is going to turn me into one of them and you might not like it but this is the best for me," she said out of breath.

"Here," Carlisle said putting on her mask. "I got it," he said causing her to nod and lay down on her pillow. Charlie stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "We have to do this now Charlie," he said.

"I just," Charlie said looking over at Edward and Bella. "He loves her," he said firmly.

"Yes he does," Carlisle said. "And vampires we mate for life we know our soulmates in an instant," he said in a firm voice and Charlie looked back at her daughter.

"How long will she get to be around me?" Charlie asked. "I mean she'll stay that age people will get suspcious," he said looking back at him.

"About two years," Carlisle said. "But there is no reason you can't come visit when we leave," he said causing him to nod his head and walked over to Edward.

He stood up straight in front of him and looked down at his daughter. "You take care of her," Charlie began. "I don't care if you are a vampire you hurt her and I will hunt you down," he said.

"I will never hurt your daughter," Edward said. "I love her," he said. "But we have to get her out of this hospital and to the safe house," he said firmly.

"I will check her out," Charlie said walking out of the room.

"Bella," Edward whispered. "We are taking you out now," he said. "Hold on to me," he said as Carlisle got all the cords off of her. Edward lifted her in his arms and then walked her out behind the building.

Edward looked around to make sure that no one else was around before flying through the air. Bella was laid down on the bed and the Cullen's were around her. "We'll leave you two alone," Carlisle said moving them out.

"Bella," Edward said sitting on the bed. "Are you ready?" He asked causing her to look at him.

"Are you still going to love me the same?" Bella asked causing him to arch his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"You said you loved me for the way I smelt, the flow of blood, the beat of my heart," Bella said. "If that is going to change because I won't have any of those things I rather die," she said firmly.

"You are right if this had happened in the beginning it would have change my feelings," Edward said. "But we have been through so much that I can't live without you," he said. "I want you for all eternity,' he said.

"Then take me," Bella said causing him to lower his head and placed his teeth on her neck. Bella felt the pain of his bite but knew soon it would be a distant memory.

Bella would be out of it for a couple of days and Charlie wouldn't be able to see her for awhile. He knew this was the best for his daughter even though it hurt him. Alice came over to get her things and set them in Edwards room.

"How long until she wakes?" Alice asked looking over his shoulder.

"In a couple of days," Edward said running his hands through her hair.

"She'll probably want to shower," Alice said causing him to nod. "I knew you'd guys would be together," she said with a smile on her face.

'You had a vision?" Edward asked.

"No I just knew," Alice said patting him on the shoulder and walking out of the room.


	15. Awakening

Chapter Fifteen 'Awakening'

Bella woke up a few mornings later with Edward still laying next to her. She jolted up and he grabbed ahold of her quickly. "How do you feel?" He asked causing her to look at him.

"Hungry," Bella said causing him to nod.

"I went to get you something to past the time," Edward said handing her a rabit. She looked up at him and then began to devour the little bunny. "There you go," he said stroking her back.

Bella had went back to sleep a few moments later and Edward walked out to the room. "Well?" Emmett asked causing him to put his hands in his pocket.

"She is fine for now," Edward said. "But once she is completely rested I will take her out for her hunt," he said softly. "I am just glad she woke up," he said firmly.

Bella woke up in a haze as she looked around for Edward and he walked into the room. Its like he knew she had woke up and rushed to her side. "Hey," Bella said looking over at her,.

"Hey," Edward said firmly.

"Does it always feel like this?" Bella asked causing him to smile slightly.

"Just at first," Edward said firmly. "Do you regret it?" He asked causing her to shake her head.

"Not at all," Bella said kissing his lips softly.

"We need to go hunting soon," Edward said firmly. "You'll need it to be able to be around the kids at school," he said causing her to nod her head.

They had went out hunting that night and she did suprising well for her first time. They leaned against one another to get a rest. "What now?" Bella asked.

"We go on with our lives," Edward said. "And eat when we need to," he said.

"That is amazing," Bella said softly.

"What?" Edward asked looking down at her.

"My heart is not beating," Bella said. "It so peaceful," she said smiling.

"I know," Edward said not imaginning the pain she went through. They both shot up hearing a faint growl and knew that it was a wearwolf.

"Its him," Bella said knowing that it was Jacob and he landed in front of them.

"You turned her," Jacob said glaring at him.

"He had too," Bella said. "I was dying," she said causing him to look in shock. "My heart was failing," she said.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Jacob asked causing her to snicker.

"You are being crazy," Bella said stepping towards him and Edward grabbed onto her arm.

"Stay calm," Edward said softly. "You can't kill him," he said.

"Why not?" Bella asked turning back.

"Because he is protected under a treaty," Edward said causing her to sigh.

"I am tired anyway," Bella said. "Look I was going to die and slow and painful death," she said with crimson tears falling from his eyes. "You don't what it was like Jacob being in the hospital for most of my life but now I get to live happily with the man that I love," she said causing him to look down and Edward smiled at her

"As long as you are happy," Jacob said looking up at her. "I am happy for you," he said. "Take care of her,"he said turning around and heading out of the woods.

They went walking through the woods before they would head backhome. "I love you Bella," Edward said. "And once we talk with the Volutri about our union I am going to make you my wife I promise," he said.

"Hey," Bella said turning to him. "I am with you for eternity that is all I need," she said smiling

Edward placed a firm kiss on her lips and ran his hand over her face. "Lets go home," he said taking her hand and they headed out of the woods together.

This was going to be a great life that they would spend together for all eternity.

THE END!!!


End file.
